Not How I Imagined It
by Sagittarius-Arrow98
Summary: This is the story of how i died. Not how i imagined it though. Because now, i'm an angel, sitting at one of my best friends' desks, writing out the story of how i died...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Hi, I'm Rex. I'm eternally thirteen years old, along with my best friends, Max and Zoe. I was an orphan, since I didn't know where my parents were; they disappeared when I was just a young boy, but i found them again. I live with Max; he's like a brother to me. I live with him, because my foster-dad travels round the world a lot. We get up to lots of trouble, all over the world, and we have so many cool stories to tell.**

**This is just one of them: this is the story of how I died.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Rex<strong>

**Max's mom's voice floated through the kitchen door: "Max? Could you please tell Chomp not to dig near my rose bushes? I spent a lot of time on those."**

**I smiled inwardly at our dinosaur's disguises. Max's mom thought our dinosaurs were rare types of dogs, but they are actually just miniature versions of the real things. I looked down to see Ace, my Carnotaurus, and Paris, Zoe's Parasaurolophus, playing around my feet. I gently nudged them away, picking up the dishes Max left as he went to grab Chomp, his Triceratops.**

**We were currently helping Max's mom set the table, while she and Zoe created the delicious aromas, wafting through the door.**

**Max sped back in as the scent escaped out-side. He was followed by his dad as he sat down at the table just as Zoe walked in, carrying plates piled high with exotic foods, their mouth-watering scents permeating the air.**

"**Hurry up, Zoe! I want my plate!" Typical Max.**

"**No way, Max! You need to wash your hands first! You could ge-!" Typical Zoe, until she gasped, cutting off her rant as Chomp sped through the door.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Zoe P.O.V**

**As I washed the carrots and other vegetables, and the boys set the table, I heard Max's mom's soft, musical voice: "Max? Could you please tell Chomp not to dig near my rose bushes? I spent a lot of time on those."**

**I grinned inwardly at the idea of Max getting reprimanded, but I also smiled at his mom's idea of Paris, Ace and Chomp being highly intelligent, and very rare dogs. We thought it would be safer if she didn't know about our secret just yet.**

**I watched as Max ran out-side to deal with Chomp. After about five minutes of chasing Chomp round the garden, Max's dad got dragged in to help. I giggled as Max took a flying rugby-tackle of faith, then wrapped his arms around that naughty, mini-Triceratops.**

**I heard him release Chomp and speed inside with his dad at the prospect of lunch. As I tottered through the door, arms loaded with dishes, I heard Max yell.**

"**Hurry up, Zoe! I want my plate!" Typical Max.**

**I yelled back at him, "No way, Max! You need to wash your hands first! You could ge-!" I gasped as Chomp raced at my legs, knocking me off balance.**

**I braced my-self for a bruising, but instead felt a warm hand grab my wrist. I peeped through my lashes at whoever was holding me up. It was Rex. I ducked my head swiftly as I felt my body warm up, my cheeks in particular, flaring with heat. I heard Max getting scolded for being careless; Ace and Paris scolding Chomp for knocking me over; the blood rushing through my ears... Rex asking if I was okay. I nodded numbly as I was tugged back up...**

**Max P.O.V**

**Aww, MAN! I got scolded **_**and**_** grounded for being careless about not keeping Chomp in the other room. I looked over to see where Chomp had actually gone. I smiled inwardly when I saw that he was also getting the same treatment as me: a scolding off Ace and Paris. I turned back to see where Rex and Zoe were.**

**My eyes widened slightly when I saw Rex pull Zoe up with one hand, whilst balancing several plates in the other. Wow, he was good!**

**I refocused on my parents when Dad sat down and Mom went to check on Zoe, thanking Rex for saving lunch. I pouted a bit, then followed Dad's example. Mom came back round with the plates, whilst Rex and Zoe sat down.**

"**Sorry Zoe," I mumbled. I looked up and saw her smiling at me.**

"**It's okay Max. Just remember to watch Chomp next time."**

**I smiled back.**

"**Hopefully there won't be a 'next time'," whispered Rex from the other side of Zoe. We both agreed, then tucked in.**

**After lunch, Mom went out on a shopping spree, which was just as well, because another dinosaur appeared. This time, it was an Ichthyosaur, so good news is, we had a trip to the sea-side. Bad news is, it was on the other side of the world!**


	3. OC Submission

OC Submission

I will need information on your OC, so if you would very kindly fill out the form below:

*Name:

Age (You could have been around for thousands of years, or a new Changeling!):

*Gender:

Appearance (You can just be a voice!):

Accessories:

*Personality:

*Element:

*Moves / Powers (At least 6, imaginatively-named moves please!):

*Pets / Animal Companions (One or more: A dog, a cat, a bird or a reptile please!):

Note: * - must have

Arigato! ('Thank You' for all you non-bi-lingual!)


End file.
